Pepper's Greatest Fear
by julliet15
Summary: Pepper is in love with Tony Stark, but she is deathly afraid of one thing. When that thing is manifested in the flirtatious new intern Sam, Tony is put to the test.
1. Chapter 1

**I love Pepperony, nuff said.**

* * *

I fell in love with Tony Stark. I couldn't help myself (but neither could any woman in the Western hemisphere), and now I'm the only girl who's made it beyond a one-night stand. Tony is absolutely, without a doubt, the most infuriating and irritating and self-absorbed man on the planet; yet, his charming smile still knocks my knees and his soulful brown eyes still melt me into a helpless puddle. That's what I hate the most about him - how he has such a grip on me. Putting my heart - my whole, fragile heart - into the hand of the world's most infamous playboy is not a risk that I like to take every day, but I still do it. Oh, do I do it! For most of Tony's life, women were the hangers and his arm was the closet rack; not that I minded, since I was only his assistant after all. But now, now that I call him mine and he calls me his, an entire load of complication has been loaded onto my back. I know it can't be easy for Tony to break the backs of his old heartbreaking habits, especially whenever he sees a girl that's prettier than me. Can I really trust him to be faithful to me every day for the rest of his life? It's the question I ask myself every day.

"Pep?"

The delicious sound of Tony's voice coaxes me out of my thoughts, and his hands gently grasp me by the shoulders.

"Mm?" I murmur as I look up dreamily at him.

"Are you okay?" he asks me concernedly. "You looked a little dazed."

"I'm all right," I mumble as I rub my eyes tiredly.

"Why don't you take the day off?" suggests Tony.

"Tony, you can't afford for me to take the day off," I dismiss. "You don't even know your Social Security number."

"I'll manage," assures Tony. "I just hired a new intern to help out."

I raise my eyebrows. "You hired an intern without consulting me?"

"Well, you're always saying you have too much work on your hands, and I figured you would need someone to help you clean up my messes. The intern's name is Sam Duncan. He had a spectacular resume and I'm sure you'll like him."

I had already forgiven Tony about halfway through his spiel, but I still feign annoyance as I cross my arms and sigh.

"I'd better like him," I state threateningly.

"Sir, Sam Duncan is here," JARVIS informs Tony.

"Let him in," Tony responds casually.

"Him, sir?" JARVIS says confusedly. "Sam Duncan is - "

"Right here!" announces a gorgeous blonde with high cheek bones, big breasts, and a generously rounded rear end.

I am painfully aware of the up and down flick of Tony's eyes as he absorbs her small waistline, obvious cleavage, and beautiful face. He frowns at Sam and scratches his head like it has been infected by lice.

"Hm, well this isn't what I expected," he mutters.

"Oh, it isn't?" I question sarcastically.

Perplexed, Tony looks at me bizarrely and redirects his attention to the attractive young intern.

"I had the mistaken impression that you were…" Tony trailed off, cleared his throat, and clapped his hands together. "You know what? It doesn't matter. Meet my girlfriend Pepper."

Glad that he hadn't forgotten me since she entered the room, I stiffly shake her hand and notice that she keeps her gaze set toward Tony the entire time. Just my luck.

"So, _Sam_, Tony told me that you just joined the team," I say with forced cheerfulness. "I could use an extra set of hands around here."

Sam finally looks at me and smiles sweetly. "Yes, I imagine that he can be quite a handful."

"Don't get Pep started," jokes Tony. "Otherwise she might wise up and finally ditch me."

My eyes of cold stone soften, and I wrap my arms around his neck. "That will never happen."

Tony kisses my nose, leaving behind a burning sensation that I can't ignore, and turns to Sam.

"We'll show you the ropes tomorrow," Tony tells Sam. "I just arranged this meeting today so that you and Pepper could meet."

"It's been a real pleasure," Sam replies genuinely as she continues to stare at him with come-hither eyes.

Finally, Sam leaves the building, allowing me some longed for one-on-one time with my beau. Even as Tony smothers me with kisses, I can't shove Sam far enough into the back of my mind no matter how hard I try. I can tell this is only the beginning of my troubles.

* * *

**Well, whaddya think? Is this a nice start?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this is the last chapter - WHAT ALREADY ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! Yes, I know, I know. Originally I planned this as a one-shot, and I already extended it more than I had planned so STOP HASSLING ME AND READ THIS THANG!**

* * *

One lesson about Sam Duncan that I have been quick to learn these past few weeks: she kisses butts for a living. She strokes and pets Tony's ego shamelessly, and of course he relishes every second of her coddling. She obsequiously submits to his every whim and bathes him with compliments about his looks, brains, and Iron Man suits; it's going to take me years to deflate him after all her spoiling. To say I am threatened by Sam's overt flirting is a gross understatement. The only joy I have found at the end of every workday is the warmth of Tony's arm wrapped securely around my waist instead of hers as we walk out of the building. I would tell Tony about all this, except I don't want him to know how jealous Sam is making me feel. Is he even aware that she is bodily throwing herself at him?

Today I'm at the office sorting through files, while Tony is out doing… whatever he's in the mood to be doing. Honestly I'm too frazzled with work to keep tabs on him, despite the maddening threat that Sam is currently posing against me. With a stack of papers in hand, I go upstairs to where his private office is; as I approach the half-opened door I hear voices, voices that belong to Tony… and Sam. I inch bit by bit toward the door as I shakily breathe in and attune my ears to the possibly heartbreaking conversation that is transpiring.

"Will that be all, Mr. Stark?" drawls Sam slowly, as if she's dying to stay in the same room just so that she can breathe the same air as him.

"No, actually," responds Tony, much to my dismay. "I have a few more things for your to-do list. First, I want an espresso from Starbucks, stat. And remember not to try to hand it to me, because you know I hate being handed things. Second, I need you to set up lunch with Mr. Steel and Mr. Hall tomorrow to discuss the expansion of Stark Industry. Third, reserve a table at that five-star French restaurant downtown for dinner, tomorrow at seven."

"Sir, it's impossible to get a table there," protests Sam.

Tony sniffs. "I'm sorry, did you forget who I am for a moment? Pep's been _dying_ to try out this place, so the reservation has to be made."

I can see Tony's lone figure leaning over the side of his desk as he pours over the plethora of crumpled papers, which are nearly pure black with ink. A hand shoots forward and urges him to turn around by tugging on his shoulder; slender arms suddenly slither around Tony's neck as Sam presses her body against his. My hands must be bleeding, because my clenched fists are stabbing bitingly into the skin of my palms.

Tony clears his throat and asks quietly, "What are you doing?"

"Reminding you of your glory days, Mr. Stark," coos Sam. "The days where you went after any woman you wanted, without being tied down. Don't you think of the ladies you're missing out on every minute you spend with that Potty girl?"

"It's _Potts_, and no I don't," Tony responds shortly.

"C'mon, we both know that you've had your eyes on me since we met," affirms Sam teasingly.

Sam tips her toes even higher than her heels, tightens her gripping vise around Tony's neck, and tilts her mouth up to taunt his with a glossy smile. I want so desperately to run in there and rip that phony girl's arms away from Tony, but I have to know… I have to know if he loves me as much as I hope he does. If I don't let this happen, my questions will be itching in the back of my head for the rest of my life, and no balm will be able to treat me. Tony's eyes - the brown eyes that I fell in love with - travel down to her beckoning lips, and he makes no movement to back away or move forward. Just when I lose my last ounce of hope, and just when the flesh of her full lips is a millimeter away from his, Tony does the most glorious thing he can and will ever do. He reaches behind his neck, wrenches her clasped hands apart, and shoves her a foot away from his body.

"You're fired!" declares Tony with loudness and with forcefulness.

"What?" asks a stunned and thwarted Sam.

"You get outta here right now!" Tony commands angrily. "Pepper Potts is the greatest thing that _ever_ happened to me. I wouldn't trade _one second_ with her to be with you. She is the perfect woman, while you are the dirty gum off the street that I have to scrape off of my shoe."

Sam flinches, and her eyes darken with a fury that she can barely restrain within the limits of her tiny frame.

"You'll live to regret this, Stark," she growls wrathfully as she stomps away from Tony, directly toward me!

I hastily flatten against the wall like a pancake on the pan to avoid the steaming young woman's rampage. I'm hyperventilating when Tony emerges from his office soon after, crosses his arms, and smiles at me in puzzlement.

"Pepper Potts eavesdropping?" gasps Tony in mock astonishment. "I never thought I'd see the day."

Sam huffs as she sharply turns at the end of the corridor, and I sigh in relief when I realize she isn't ever coming back. Now all I have to deal with is the smirking Tony Stark, who hasn't taken his eyes off of me this whole time. His amused smile falls off when my lower lip quivers and my eyes moisten with tears, tears that are a mixture of relief and sincere love for the most ostentatious man in the universe.

"Oh, Pepper," says Tony softly as he swiftly sweeps me up in his embrace and gently rubs my back.

"I-I was here the whole time," I confess as I clutch onto his shirt, which is becoming soaked with my tears. "I thought my greatest fear was going to happen in front of my very eyes."

"What fear, hon?" asks Tony wonderingly.

"Fear that you'd break my heart," I whimper.

Tony sighs. "I love you, Pepper, and nobody else compares to you. You're the reason I'm not a totally terrible person - just about ninety-eight percent."

I choke out a sob and a laugh at the same time. "So you're saying I'm the remaining two percent?"

"Yeah," murmurs Tony.

"Hm," I mumble blissfully as I let my face sink into his chest.

"Ehem, sir?" says a voice, abruptly ruining the wonderful silence.

Tony squeezes me tighter and responds shortly, "Can my fiancée and I get a little privacy?"

The employee stutters something indiscernible, and meekly shuffles down the hall in shame. My body is frozen and my heart has stopped beating; did he really just say what I think he just said?

"What did you say, Tony?" I question curiously.

Tony withdraws from me, scowls, and looks down at his suddenly very interesting shoes. "I was planning a more astounding surprise than this - it involved Cancún and _a lot_ of fireworks - but I guessed it slipped out a little early."

"What do you mean?" I gasp as I press my hand to my heart.

Tony drops down to one knee - I've never dreamed of him kneeling before someone, especially not me - fishes for something in his pocket, and presents a small, red velvet box.

"Pepper, you're the only one for me," declares Tony, "and I could never last a lifetime without you."

Tony opens the box and reveals a diamond ring, with the glittering diamond surrounded by a ring of sapphires that wink at me pleasantly.

"Marry me," bade Tony definitively. "I know you can't last without me either."

I snort and swat his head unmercifully. "You're such a jerk!"

"We've already covered that," replies Tony, whose smiling eyes slowly ebb into seriousness again. "But am I a jerk that you want to spend the rest of your life with?"

I get down on my knees so that I can face Tony directly, interlock my fingers behind his neck, and kiss him like there's no tomorrow. He winds his arms around my waist, deepening the kiss and - as usual - making me forget where we are and how embarrassing it would be if someone walked in on us. We finally break apart long enough for him to slip the ring onto my finger, which is trembling with excitement and happiness.

"I'll take that as a yes," sighs Tony with a touch of relief.

With my auburn bangs mingling with his wavy brown hair, I press my forehead against his and mutter, "Yes, Tony. Every day of my life, I say yes."

So I suppose this initially horrible day has turned out in my favor… Sam who?

* * *

**So... whaddya think?**


End file.
